Tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, which can alternatively be referred to as gas tungsten arc welding (GTAW), is an arc welding process wherein a nonconsumable electrode is employed for welding materials together, cutting, and gouging. The weld area is protected from atmospheric contamination by a shielding gas. The shielding gas is typically an inert gas, such as argon. The flow of the shielding gas must be sufficient and consistent to ensure that the gas covers the weld so that impurities in the atmosphere are blocked. A welding power supply produces the energy required for welding, which is conducted across the welding arc through a column of highly ionized gas and metal vapors, which is referred to as a plasma.
The electrode used in TIG welding is commonly made of tungsten or a tungsten alloy since tungsten has the highest melting temperature among pure metals, at 3,422° C. (6,192° F.). Electrodes can have either a clean finish or a ground finish. The diameter of the electrode can vary, such as between approximately 0.5 millimeter and 6.4 millimeters (0.02-0.25 in), and the length of the electrode can range from 75 to 610 millimeters (3-24 in).
Filler metals are used in nearly all TIG welding processes, except in the welding of thin materials. Filler metals can be disposed in rod form and are available with different diameters and are made of a variety of materials. The filler metal can be added to the weld pool manually. Alternatively, some applications employ an automatically fed filler metal, which often is stored on spools or coils.
TIG welding can be used in relation to thick and heavy pieces of metal and relative to light metals, such as aluminum, magnesium, and copper alloys, and thin pieces of stainless steel. TIG welding is advantageous in that the weld can typically be controlled with greater precision. Furthermore, the resulting welds typically demonstrate greater strength and higher quality than those deriving from other welding methods.
However, cutting, gouging, and weld removal using a TIG welding apparatus can be dangerous and can propagate smoke, fumes, and molten and particulate matter throughout the welding area. Flying sparks and droplets of molten metal can cause severe burns and present fire hazards. Additionally, shielding gases used by TIG welders can displace oxygen and lead to asphyxiation. Furthermore, short wavelength ultraviolet light produced by TIG welders can break down ambient air and form dangerous ozone. Still further, heavy welding metals can be taken into the lungs. Even further, poisonous fumes can be created as the heat from the welder vaporizes materials disposed on the work surface.
Prior art inventors have attempted to extract fumes from the welding area by various methods that have left serious needs with respect to the safety and comfort. For example, some welder's simply employ negative air pressure in the welding area as a whole, such as by use of exhaust fans and other methods. Another attempt to remove fumes from the welding area is disclosed in British Patent No. 1,393,561 to the Hobart Brothers Company. Under the teachings of the '561 patent, a fume passageway is incorporated directly within the inner shell of the handle of the welding head. Disadvantageously, the disclosed invention does not appear to enable any adjustment of the relative positions of the welding tip and the fume passageway whereby the effect of the fume passageway seems to be incapable of adjustment. Furthermore, the invention of the '561 patent fails to provide any support to the welding head during the welding process thereby leaving the operator responsible for attempting to maintain a desired distance and control of the welding head in relation to the workpiece.
In light of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there remains a need for a system for use with a TIG welder during weld removal, cutting, and gouging that minimizes or eliminates the propagation of smoke, fumes, molten metal, particulate matter, and other harmful byproducts from the work area thereby to protect the welder, bystanders, and the surroundings.